User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the ! Hi Omnia Lesvos, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Omnia Lesvos/sigcoding page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ckohrs0221 (talk) 09:19, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Start Heyyyy Yay you're here!!! <3 Now we can do crazy rps together! :D Bcuz of bewks Chat died and I got rlly bored so I decided to continue reading City of Ashes. :3 Oh and lookie, the only unsorted sorting forums left are yours and IzzyBella's xD Bella MOMNIA! :D Let's be newbs together :D I don't know what house I want her sorted into. But I hope your first char gets sorted into the house you want it to! :D I cant It won't let me doe. But yasss Book Two is awesomeazing like Imogen no that's ur grandson, no Valentine stop being a lying prick. I WOULD LOVE TO BUT I CANT SINCE THERE'S 0 PEOPLE IN DARP CHAT RN. Pizza omg Chat rlly hates me doe. ;-; First Sorting Rheine Kögler Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 00:12, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Spell List It is a confusing topic. We basically consider there are two phases, rather like short and long-term memory. Students will learn in class, and be able to cast in a school context, thirty or forty new spells per year. However, they will only master ten to an adequate level to be able consistently to perform them away from the school environment. In a Muggle analogy, you can cram for a test, and remember maybe fifty dates and names, but only a dozen or so will really mean anything to you a year later. Hope that helps. Alex Jiskran 11:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Yasssss I'm so happy rn tho. :D And I'm back from Iloilo~ it was hella fun. I have two other Gryffs, Victoria and Sadie. If ya wanna rp, just owl me. Not rn tho, my cellphone is on 15% battery. Dx OOC:Pela Re: SHEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP holla amiga! *tackle hug back* No header Pela Heheh Ceci's a bit awkward to talk to, tho. But she's amazeballs at Transfiguration. xD Rheine Well you certainly gave Faith a run for her money. Good job!! xD Wanna rp Victoria and Rheine sometime? ^w^ RP Idea I was wondering if you would like to RP Rheine and my fourth year Winston Wolf. As for detention, we could try Role-playing it. I would need to figure out an office for Sara is the only thing. RE: It might be. I have to check with the admin team to make sure though. Could you come into chat? It would make communication easier. Owwwwwwl :D Oh thank God. :D And yeah, maybe the common room. (Lol and Ceci's like 'myeah but she pulled out a book') I iz bc fabulousifying my CHBRP profile but i can do two things at once so... :D Meow Sa aklatan tayo. :D RP Thought I think at some point Rheine should meet Melinda Bagman. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:01, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I saw that OOC, but sometimes people have trouble keeping track of what they're characters do and don't know IC. (shrug). You can undo my edit or add it back if you like. Let me know if you'd like to RP! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:21, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I posted with Melinda in the Library since Rheine seems to be there a lot. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Relics I'm not sure what you have planned for Rheine's Jouriary, but you might consider getting it approved as a Relics. It would mean it could'nt get stolen, etc, and it might also have a couple more powerful abilities (that would have to be approved by a Crat). anyway, just a thought, since it looked like it was similar to those. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :And if you'd like you can leave it as that, but it was just a thought, especially if it'll be burning people not of your bloodline. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Coding I did some minor recoding so that your sig doesn't mark every page you use it on as yours with a category. Those pages will still be marked, but the ones you use it on won't be. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Relics Sorry for the delayed response..Anyways, I just have a few questions about it before it gets approved.What's special about it to make it a Relic? What kind of powers would it have? What happens if somone not of her blood tries to open it? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :I have no problem with it being a Relic then. :) It seems like you've thought it all through, and it won't make your character "all powerful". :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:52, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Posty? On Head of Slytherin's Office ? 21:07, May 7, 2015 (UTC) For Rheine Seriously, this was just my bad. Thomas wouldn't have any idea about Rheine's issues with Faith. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay sometime? I would love to roleplay Ani or Enid with Rheine sometime. She is a truly brilliant character (and you're a really good roleplayed) and you seem really cool. Just send me an owl or message me when I'm on chat and we can roleplay. I hope this doesn't seem completely awkward. :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:03, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rheine and Ani at The Library then? 01:46, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Could you please? :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 04:47, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it took so long I've been trying to get my head around all your ideas and their ramifications, and I'll share what I have as thoughts with you. They will, however, need to be divided into OOC (out of character) and IC (in character). OOC 1. While the idea is an intriguing one, the precedent of letting a student hare off when someone who is not an immediate family member is injured is worrying. Rheine has, as I understand it, no special healing talents which need to be applied within the first 48 hours, or anything like that. We don't allow students away during term-time, and I can't see adequate cause for an exception here. 2. Yes, Faith Bagman has moved classes, but that is intended to be truly a one-off - Ive never seen it in the nearly three years I've been here. Separate schedules for individual students would massively increase the teachers/Heads of Houses workloads at a time when we're already short of active instructors. 3. Looking more closely at Rheine's char page, there are a number of things which concern me, first and foremost this "mind complexity". Rheine was submitted as a normal char, not an Exotic, and this seems to me a clearly Exotic talent. 4. There is an issue of time zones and posting. Rheine has a tendency to answer first and with every conceivable detail, or so it seems. May I recommend that more posts straight after a question be 'thought bubbles' of her constructing her response, rather than giving it? IC 1. Faith moved to get away from Rheine, therefore having the other girl follow Faith to her new classes would seem 'red rag to a bull'ish. 2. Rheine is new to the school and its workings, so her Head of House (Sarah Norman) would be advising her to look around and discover all the options, rather than charging ahead with what she came in thinking she wants. To steal from the HP computer games, "Pace yourself ... if not for yourself, then for the rest of us." 3. Rheine's academic focus and drive don't seem to be making her friends among her classmates, so perhaps more energy could go into that? On balance, I really cannot support the suggestion you put forward, although I truly hope that won't stop you coming up with many others. :D Alex Jiskran 10:02, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Absence and Advanced Lessons I'm not sure I really understand all of your request (I haven't taken the time to fully think it out), but next week OOC (18-25th) is Christmas break for the school, when a lot of students go home anyway. Doesn't that work with you plans to have her go visit her family? As for the extra lessons, those are generally done on an individual basis with the teacher, so I would recommend going to their Offices IC, and asking about extra personal lessons. The teachers will respond depending on the Users ability to maintain those extra RPs, so it'll depend on the teacher. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yup...week 4 is "Christmas" so students can choose to RP at Hogwarts (staying there) or at their homes with their famlies. Anyway, glad to be helpful. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:42, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Post You can. :P 18:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Possible Quidditch Accident Owl for Rheine RP? You up for Roleplaying Winston and Rheine? She obviously noticed something was off about him, and he noticed the whole shoulder thing "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 12:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: How about The Dance Hall? Winston has his fondest memories of Sapphire in there. And Rheine could be reading or somethin' like that. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 13:02, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Posted The Title sums it up pretty well I think. :P "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 13:21, May 28, 2015 (UTC) IT WORKS Y'KNOW I'VE BEEN WORKING ON AN IMAGE MAP, SINCE YOU STALK MY SANDBOX WIKI, BUT I'VE JUST GOTTA TELL YA. IT WORKS. LIKE CLICK THE IMAGES OF MY CHARACTERS Splinched in the Disapparate You vanished from Chat and missed - Technically, once a forum has been denied, that's it. As Head of S&S, however, I will look over a modified version (different names, vastly reduced suffering), so long as there is reasonable potential for her to get better as well as worse, and you haven't predetermined some equally horrific fate for her. Hope that seems fair. Alex Jiskran 21:04, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Rheine at Ollivander's It's up to you. He can fix, or attempt to fix (and it have later consequences), or he can run her through the standard type of questions and match her with a new wand. Alex Jiskran 19:43, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't know Title says it all. However I can theorize. I think they couldn't perform it but would be susceptible to it. I would double-check that though. OWL Bond or Jisk. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 16:33, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Non-Humans Mind Abilities Since they're mind magic, I would have to say non-humans which are wand wielders could learn to use Occlumency and Legillimency. That being said, the Ministry keeps very close track of non-humans or part-humans using wand magic (they have to have gone to Hogwarts, and again I'll empasise by PART-HUMAN, so normal elves, vampires, etc, etc couldn't do it). That being said I would guess those abilities would work on non-humans, though success might be easier or harder depending on what you're doing it on. For example, House elves tend to be simple creatures, so their minds would be simpler than something like a vampire. Still, I would say unless something has a completely alien mind, or doesn't think rational thoughts (AKA werewolf during the full moon) the spells would at least have a chance of working, depending on the caster's ability and experience. Also, natural magical resistance woudl come into play and make things a bit more complicated too (such as with giants). Overall I'll sum up by saying it should be possible, but a number of factors could make the spell fail. Why the interest? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, They wouldn't be able to learn Occlumency, but that doesn't mean they couldn't have practiced some form of mental control to make them less vulnerable to Ligillimency. Besides, vampires are generally dangerous enough someone wouldn't attempt ligillimency on them. So...have you guys run this past Jisk? I'm not even sure if Vampires are a legal playable race on the wiki. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:59, June 8, 2015 (UTC) No, it wouldn't have an effect on their minds. I did remember making a vampire race though...it's here. You'll have to have all the good and bad characteristics for a full vampire, they won't be allowed to use wands, and of course they'll be exotics...but following that outline you shouldn't have any issues with sorting/approval. I would still check with Jisk since that policy is a bit old, and he might want to update it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, June 8, 2015 (UTC) RP Reminder I think it's your post with Rhiene in the Headmaster's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ... Mind coming on chat? I need to ask you something.. Nocturnal prelude Before you do so, please read and consider User_blog:Jiskran/Dabbling_in_the_Dark. Vampires are unwelcome, on the whole, around witches and wizards, with only the 'weirdos' making friends with them. Alex Jiskran 17:57, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey hey Milk I was wondering if you weren't busy if you'd like to Rp? ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 17:48, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rp Yay, and you choose characters I choose Location? Choose from here please ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 17:59, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hey, about your question.. Luke is my brother and he knows I suck at writing, I really wanted to join this wiki so he told me I can use some of his works. He helped me like a lot. Sorry for the inconvinience. Kouja (talk) 12:22, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey :) I was wondering if you would like to roleplay? I have a soon-to-be first year (Oliviah Taylor) that would work with Katherine? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 04:18, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. :) I can't really think of a place in Diagon Alley that Oli would be at other than Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 04:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll go :D ::[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 04:49, June 21, 2015 (UTC)